Teman: Kita Memang Rumit
by D.B.Winn
Summary: ...Makin deras hujan mengguyur, makin besar genangan tercipta. Makin lama aku memandang, makin banyak kenangan terbayang. Hujan selalu menjadi cuaca terbaik untuk merenungkan masa lalu... RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Teman: Kita Memang Rumit** **©D** **.B. Winn**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** **Friendship** **;** **Romance;**

 **Warning : OOC; Jalan cerita gak nyambung;** **typo everywhere** **; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teman: Kita Memang Rumit**

Tengah hari, awan _cumulonimbus_ mendominasi langit negara bagian. Abu-abunya gelap bukan main. Sebentar lagi, bumi akan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di gedung pengadilan federal, banyak air mata yang terlebih dahulu tumpah. Putusan pengadilan memang terkadang menyayat hati, lebih susah diterima daripada kenyataan bahwa seseorang tidak lebih dari teman bagi gebetannya.

Orang-orang gendut berdasi berbondong-bondong berhamburan keluar. Entah perutnya yang gemuk atau dompetnya yang makin bengkak. Bagiku sama saja. Sama-sama tidak penting. Restoran Italia di depan gedung pengadilan mulai sesak oleh rombongan pengacara itu. Aku yang sudah lebih dahulu duduk dekat jendela memperhatikan tampang mereka satu persatu. Barangkali kekasihku terselip di antaranya.

Sasuke Uchiha menelponku tengah malam. Seperti biasa, dia suka sekali mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Kupikir dia akan curhat perihal pekerjaannya via telepon. Aku salah besar. Suara baritonnya hanya menegaskan aku harus bertemu dengannya di restoran ini saat jam makan siang. Waktu reses. Waktu yang tepat untuk menumpahkan keluh kesahnya selama seminggu perihal sidang. Waktu yang paling enak untuk menghujat siapa saja yang mempermainkan _mood_ nya selama seminggu ini.

Gelatoku sudah mau habis kusendoki sedari tadi namun pria pucat itu tidak kunjung datang. Ah, sengaja kupesan gelato sebagai hidangan pembuka. Pikiranku harus tetap kubiarkan dingin, jaga-jaga untuk mengimbangi panasnya amarah yang membakar sang Uchiha.

Satu sendok... dua sendok... dan akhirnya gelatoku habis tak bersisa. Sasuke belum juga datang. Lagi-lagi dibuat menunggu begini. Ekor mataku kembali memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Lelaki bengkak tengah membentak pelayan yang terlambat sekian detik mengantar pesanannya. Setelan jasnya dipaksakan muat di badannya. Aku berani taruhan, setelah makan nanti kancing jasnya akan berpencar kemana-mana. Ada lagi lelaki boncel berkumis tebal yang kewalahan menerobos antrian. Maklum, badannya mirip bola sepak, sedikit kena senggol bisa mantul kemana-mana. Kepalaku reflek menggeleng. Apakah kebanyakan pengacara di sini memang ditakdirkan bertubuh gendut, tua, dan bermuka sangar? Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa memanjakan mata.

Aku memainkan ujung rambutku sembari memandang ke luar jendela. Sudah gerimis di luar sana. Sebentar lagi hujan deras disertai angin kencang. Entah langit berduka karena apa hari ini. Orang-orang sudah berhamburan keluar dari restoran. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menikmati hidangan mereka. Baginya, waktu adalah uang. Di gedung pengadilan sudah ada tumpukan berkas yang siap dikaji ulang, ada kepentingan yang sudah menungu untuk dieksekusi. Waktu reses habis. Gerimis terhenti. Lalu, hujan deras mengguyur. Gemuruh dan kilat menampilkan duet maut mereka yang sukses mengundang bulu kuduk merinding.

Batang hidung Sasuke belum juga nampak. Karena lapar, aku memesan sepiring lasagna dan tortellini. Makanan Italia tersebut menjadi teman kencanku sementara waktu. Tiap sendoknya mampu mengantar pada puncak ketenangan. Nikmat sekali sampai keduanya habis kulahap semua. Sering kali menunggu memang menguras energi. Entah butuh makan atau butuh tidur sebagai obatnya. Waktu reses sudah habis sejam yang lalu.

Kucek ponselku untuk memeriksa apakah si pantat ayam mengirim surel pembatalan pertemuan tapi tidak ada. Jemariku mengetik namanya, menekan ikon telepon dan suara perempuan berceloteh di seberang sana. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, katanya. Ah, sial. Aku memutuskan menunggu sebentar lagi. Jika jam 4 ia belum juga datang, aku ingin pulang saja. Hidupku masih terlalu berharga untuk mati bosan di restoran Itali. Irisku dengan enggan memandangi tetesan hujan yang menyentuh bumi. Makin deras hujan mengguyur, makin besar genangan tercipta. Makin lama aku memandang, makin banyak kenangan terbayang. Hujan selalu menjadi cuaca terbaik untuk merenungkan masa lalu.

Bulan lalu, Sasuke datang ke rumah melamarku. Ia menyematkan cincin berlian di jari manisku. Tidak ada dekorasi romantis, tidak ada persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Ia begitu saja datang berbincang-bincang dengan orang tuaku di pagi buta. Lalu, dengan muka bantal dan rambut singa aku keluar kamar setelah dibangunkan ibu. Mataku masih merem melek saat itu dan rasa-rasanya aku masih setengah sadar. Tuan Uchiha begitu saja meraih tangan kananku, memasangi cinci di jari manisnya. Aku terheran-heran sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau selalu menjadi milik orang tuamu, dulu sekarang dan selamanya. Namun sekarang, kau tidak hanya milik mereka tapi milikku juga, sekarang dan selamanya, _de facto_ maupun _de jure._ "

Kalimat Sasuke sukses membuatku melongo waktu itu. Tangaku reflek menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Barangkali aku masih mimpi. Demi apa makhluk berdarah dingin ini bisa berucap romantis. Aku meleleh. Kupandangi ayah dan ibu bergantian. Mereka mengangguk bahagia. Mungkin berpikir, akhirnya anak gadis semata wayangnya tidak jadi perawan tua selamanya.

Aku mendekati Sasuke. Tanganku sibuk memukuli dada bidangnya.

"Dasar lebay! Norak! Kampungan! Bodoh! Ah... " Aku bungkam menghujatnya.

Air mataku berhasil mengucur. Aku menangis di pelukannya.

"Kau yang norak. Dilamar saja sudah menangis begini." Ucap Sasuke sarkas.

Tidak mau kalah, aku menimpali, "Tentu saja aku menangis soalnya aku akan hidup dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu. Gila aku nanti."

"Ditolak pun tidak apa-apa."

Aku makin membenamkan wajahku dalam dekapannya. Satu gelengan kecil menegaskan segalanya.

Kurasa wajahku memanas mengingat hari itu. Sudah hampir jam 4. Kuputuskan untuk pulang saja. Tidur di rumah rasanya lebih enak dibanding harus terjebak nostalgia di tempat ini. Sebelum keluar restoran, kucek ponselku sekali lagi. Ternyata masih nihil, tidak ada namanya terpampang di kotak pesan. Menyebalkan. Kupercepat langkahku menuju pintu keluar. Angin kencang berkali-kali menyibak rambut pirangku yang sengaja kuurai hari ini.

"Sedang apa di sini? Ayo masuk."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sensor motorikku mengenali suara bariton itu. Sasuke berdiri di sampingku. Rambutnya sedikit basah terkena hujan pun dengan jasnya yang sudah ia lepas karena banyak menyerap air.

"Masuk katamu? Aku sudah lima jam berjamur di dalam sana!"

Ia menggeleng, "Masuk ke mobil."

Mulutku menganga. Apalagi maksudnya? Tapi tidak perlu menungguku untuk merajamnya dengan umpatan, ia dengan gesit menarik lenganku. Dengan langkah tergesa menerobos hujan, ia menuntunku ke mobil van antipelurunya.

Aku diam saja di dalam mobil. Sasuke mulai menyetir. Perasaanku masih tidak karuan, masih luar biasa muak dengan tingkah lelaki ini. Lima jam aku dibiarkan menungu sendirian di restoran tanpa kabar. Saat aku memutuskan pulang, ia muncul dan malah memaksaku duduk di jok mobilnya. Seharusnya ia minta maaf tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Aku sukses sebal dibuatnya. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada. Sesekali kupandangi tetesan hujan yang menempel di jendela vannya. Setelah kesalahannya hari ini, aku enggan memulai percakapan. Kulirik lelaki di sampingku. Dia masih asyik menyetir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menyampaikan satu dua kata. Aku gelisah. Waktu bungkam seperti ini tidak pernah menjadi favorit bagiku. Keras kepala menjadi satu-satunya hal yang kukuh kami pertahankan.

Kulirik jam tanganku. Sudah dua jam kami menempuh perjalanan entah kemana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menyudahi sesi menyetirnya. Aku mendengus lalu memilih tidur daripada menikmati suntuk. Namun rupanya tidur bukanlah pilihan terbaik untuk menetralisir momen ambigu sekarang ini. Sudah beberapa kali aku terbangun. Langit sudah sepenuhnya hitam di atas sana. Sudah malam rupanya. Hujan tidak kunjung reda dan kami tidak kunjung bicara. Sepi mendominasi perjalanan tanpa arah ini. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Cukup sudah, aku benar-benar muak dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Kau mengajakku ketemuan tapi tidak datang menemuiku. Parahnya kau tidak memberitahu apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa datang. Kau membuatku menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Oh ayolah, Sasuke, rasanya campur aduk. Aku gelisah tidak karuan. Bagian yang paling kubenci adalah kau datang di saat aku sudah menyerah menunggumu. Bukannya minta maaf kau malah mengajakku keliling. Kita mau kemana sih?!"

Aku sudah kehabisan napas berceloteh panjang lebar tapi si kampret Uchiha tetap memilih bungkam.

"Shit! Turunkan aku!"

Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Sasuke!"

Tetap saja bungkam.

Wajahku sudah sangat merah karena marah. Tanganku menarik telinga Sasuke,

"Kau dengar tidak sih?!"

Van antipelurunya berhenti. Sasuke menatapku. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menungguku selama itu?"

"T-tunggu..."

"Dan bagaimana rasanya tidak bicara denganku di jarak sedekat ini?"

"Sas...t-tunggu... a-apa... oh astaga kenapa aku jadi gagu begini?!" Aku menepuk jidatku frustasi.

"Jawablah."

"Memangnya harus kujawab apa lagi? Bohong jika aku bilang biasa-biasa saja."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan begitu keluar, terdengar frustasi sekali.

"Lagipula kau kenapa sih?!" Jawabku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau harus biasa!" Bukannya menjawabku ia malah membuat pernyataan.

"Kau ingin memaksaku gila?" Sasuke kembali terdiam. Matanya sayu. Ingin sekali kucekik leher pria ini agar bisa memuntahkan semua gundah gulana yang menyerang dirinya.

"Aku menang. Tuntutanku diterima. Si tua bangka hanya dihukum 10 tahun penjara."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah cerita kalau hari ini putusan akan dijatuhkan."

"Karena aku tidak pernah siap untuk bilang padamu, Ino."

"K-kenapa?"

"Rasisme sudah menjadi hal lumrah di negara ini. Membenarkan kulit hitam sama saja bunuh diri. Sudah beberapa hari kantorku didatangi massa yang mengamuk. Sekretatisku bahkan kena hantam. Beberapa rekanku memilih angkat kaki karena takut diamuk. Kau memang benar bahwa aku salah menangani kasus ini. Tapi bukankah keadilan harus ditegakkan? 10 tahun yang lalu anak si tua bangka dibunuh oleh si Azuma brengsek. Permasalahan tanah, sepele sekali. Ia menuntut hukuman mati tapi kau tahu? Azuma bebas dari hukuman. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa menahannya. Pengacara si kakek tua terlalu bodoh waktu itu. Bisa kau tebak bahwa si kakek merencanakan pembunuhannya. Yap. Ia yang veteran Angkatan Darat hidup membawa dendam kesumat terhadap pembunuh anaknya. Malam itu dia membalas dendamnya. Ia dijatuhi hukuman mati. Seluruh dunia mengiyakan. Kupikir dia pantas mendapatkan 10 tahun. Tapi orang-orang berpikir aku pantas menggantikannya mati."

Tanpa bisa kubendung, air mataku turun mengucur deras. Tanganku bahkan harus kewalahan menutup mulutku agar tidak terisak keras.

"S-sasuke..." Panggilku lirih.

"Aku tidak menyesal. Aku puas bisa menang. Kota ini memang harus diberi pelajaran. Negara bagian ini harus tahu bahwa warna kulit tidak berarti berbeda hak asasi manusia."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menggeleng, lalu mengangguk lagi. Sasuke Uchiha menjebak dirinya dalam permainan baik dan buruk. Ia suka sekali dipersalahkan atas hal baik yang ia coba benarkan. Ia memandang jijik pada orang-orang yang suka sekali membenarkan hal buruk yang patut dipersalahkan. Ia menjebak dirinya dalam permainan hidup dan mati. Hidupnya benar-benar akan tamat kali ini.

"Awalnya, mati dibunuh rasanya tidak apa-apa. Tapi rasanya tidak biasa saja jika harus mati tanpa menikahimu. Rasanya tidak ikhlas kau akan jadi milik yang lain."

Tangisku makin pecah. Kupeluk erat-erat tubuhnya.

"Kumohon berhentilah, kita lari saja. Kita keluar dari negara ini dan memulai hidup yang baru. Bukan lagi sebagai Sasuke yang dikejar sampai mati dan bukan pula Ino yang was-was sampai mau mati karena mencemaskanmu. Kumohon..."

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kau memang harus terbiasa tanpaku."

Aku menggeleng. Kukencangkan pelukanku. Biar saja jika tulang-belulangnya remuk karenaku. Dia sakit jiwa ingin mengikhlaskan jiwanya melayang. Lima jam menunggunya tanpa kabar sudah membuatku frustasi ditambah tidak bicara dengannya aku sudah mau gila. Bagaimana jika penantianku berujung selamanya? Ah, aku tidak sanggup, sungguh.

"Sasuke, kumohon kita pergi saja."

Tidak ada suara. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Melepas status pengacaranya bukan perkara mudah. Melepas diriku tidak kalah sulitnya. Ia harus memilih memperjuangkan banyak orang atau hanya aku seorang. Sasuke masih bungkam sementara aku masih terisak.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya lirih.

Seketika hatiku ngilu mendengarnya. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa langit bersedih hari ini. Ternyata hubungan kami tidak untuk abadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca sebuah fic sederhana tentang hubungan rumit Sasuke dan Ino ini. Oh iya, fic ini masih memiliki keterkaitan cerita dengan dua fic saya sebelumnya yaitu Teman dan Teman: Aku Bukan Pacarmu. Jadi jika ada beberapa peristiwa yang menimbulkan pertanyaan baiknya dicek saja di fic sebelah hehe. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya hihiw.** **Saya mohon maaf atas** **judul yang mungkin tidak sesuai,** **semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak** **, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya** **. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**


End file.
